Wardrobe Function
by Amy494walker
Summary: Some changes aren't so bad. HotchxReid smutty drabble. Rated M/NC-17


**Title:** Wardrobe Function

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating**: M

**Prompt: **Spencer forgot to do his laundry, therefore he has no clean sweater vests or slacks. Making due with his wardrobe, he goes into work in jeans and a polo shirt. Hotch approves wholeheartedly of this new wardrobe change.

**Summary:** Some changes aren't so bad

* * *

><p>Aaron's world depended on a strict set of routines. Everything had to happen as it happened every day and something out of the ordinary would throw his whole day off. Obviously, with them being called for cases at random intervals, not everything could happen in a specific way but Aaron dealt by having an ingrained system for dealing with the unexpected. Certain ways to react.<p>

His lover thought it was obsessive and there were times when Aaron thought maybe the genius with a degree in psychology may know what he's talking about.

But then he'd retract that thought and get back to his routine. He wasn't obsessive, he was ... orderly.

It was rare for a sudden change from the norm to have any effect on him but one of anxiety and frustration.

Until today.

He was stood at the window of his office watching his lover walk through the bullen. Coffee cup in hand, satchel over one shoulder and a stack of files balanced precariously in his free arm; everything seemed perfectly normal. The change was in his wardrobe.

He was wearing plain, straight legged, blue jeans with a white, thin, cotton polo shirt. The buttons on the V-neck of the shirt were all unbuttoned and the hair long enough to brush his shoulders was characteristically mussed.

Spencer never really showed them around the office, but he actually had some surprisingly toned upper arms and the band on the end of the short sleeves was tight against the light muscles. His lover's long, lean neck was emphasized by the open collar, leading to a pronounced clavicle.

Aaron had never seen a sexier visage.

He licked his lips as he imagined sucking on the pale flesh of that neck, stroking his tongue over the taught skin covering his upper chest.

When he felt his dress pants beginning to tighten, he flipped the blinds closed. Making an incredibly poor decision, Aaron walked over to the door, opened it and called out to Spencer.

"Can I talk to you in my office." He forced his voice to remain stern even when he noticed the knowing smirk Rossi sent his way.

"Ooh, you're out of uniform kid. Getting called to the principals office." He heard Morgan chuckle as he walked towards his desk, leaving the door open.

When Spencer entered, he closed the door behind him. He was about to speak when Aaron strode forwards and crushed his lips to his lovers, stifling the surprised sound. He pushed the still surprised man against the door to gain better friction and groaned when Spencer finally caught up to what was happening and responded enthusiastically, pushing his hips out and biting down on Aaron's bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss but not pulling away, Aaron breathed deeply against Spencer's face, "God you look incredible."

Trying to catch his breath, which Aaron noticed with pride that he'd managed to take away, Spencer responded, "You've never seen me in casual clothes before?"

A realization hit Aaron as he realized, "No. I haven't." Cringing, he smiled apologetically at Spencer, "I'm a bad boyfriend."

Spencer chuckled at his guilty face and assured him, "We haven't been together that long and we'be been pretty swamped with work. It's not a big deal."

"You're so forgiving." He mumbled playfully as he kissed his lover again. Spencer hummed into the kiss and slowly, lazily, ran his tongue over Aaron's making them both groan.

"This is bad." Spencer whispered against his lips, stroking his hands down Aaron's chest, over his hips and around to his ass, pulling him closer.

Aaron kissed down Spencer's jaw, nipping at the skin of his neck, exposed beneath the open collar and rough with stubble. "Mmm. But so good." He said, before biting down softly on the curve of Spencer's lean neck.

Spencer gasped, the arched his body into Aaron's, "Oh. So, so good." He chuckled breathily before grabbing Aaron's face and pulling him up for a kiss. The two pressed closer to one another, hands exploring already well mapped bodies. Their tongues moved over one another in time with their hips, pushing together in the desperate quest for the delicious friction that would bring them to climax.

This really was such a bad idea, but so, unbelievably, good.

When he felt Spencer's movements become inconsistent and ragged, he knew he was close and pulled away.

"Ngh. What, come on." Spencer sobbed. Aaron tried to resist smiling at the pure look of anguish on his lover's face.

"Shh. I want to taste you." He whispered, kissing swollen lips before dropping to his knee's. As he rubbed Spencer through his pants for a moment, he looked up and saw his lover's eyes close and his head fall back against the door. Spencer had been the first man Aaron had ever been with, so he'd been most surprised by how much he enjoyed giving blowjobs. The look on Spencer's face, the noises he made and the feel of long fingers digging into his scalp where all amazing but the one thing that made him dizzy with arousal was Spencer's taste. It wasn't anything he'd been expecting but he'd quickly become addicted.

Just thinking about it made him stop teasing his lover, and finally with trembling hands, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. Roughly tugging down both the jeans and the white boxer breifs beneath, Aaron immedietely took the entire head into his mouth, eager to taste Spencer.

Encouraged by Spencer's gasping moan and the hands pressed to the back of his head, Aaron moved his tongue around the tip, pressing it along the rim before licking the underside up to dip into the slit. Spencer cried out. Aaron had practiced a lot and knew exactly what to do to drive his lover wild.

He popped the head out of his mouth and licked messily down the shaft, lubricating it. When satisfied, Aaron stretched his lips around the erection and lowered his head. When the head touched his throat, he swallowed around it and pressed further down. He couldn't even describe the feeling of accomplishment he felt the first time he successfully deep throated Spencer. He'd almost come then.

The noises Spencer was making, quietlly due to the pressence of their co-workers on the other side of the door, were making Aaron sweat. Using one hand to hold the base of Spencer's cock, he reached the other down to stroke himself. Groaning around the hard flesh, Aaron pushed his hand beneath the belt of his pants, taking his own erection in his hand and jerking himself off.

With the dual stimulation of pleasuring Spencer as well as himself it wasn't long before Aaron felt close to orgasm. As the build up tensed his entire body, Aaron worked harder to bring Spencer to climax, hallowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could. He lowered his hand from Spencer's cock to his balls and caressed them. Aaron looked up at Spencer, smiling at him with his eyes as he worked his cock; he delighted when Spencer's whole body trembled. He loved it when Aaron looked up at him. After a moment, the fingers clinging to him clenched and his lover gasped his way through an orgasm that made his knee's come close to buckling. Swallowing down the warm fluid, Aaron groaned with appreciation, letting the unique, musky taste push him over the edge.

Aaron sped his hand up, Spencer's slowly softening cock still in his mouth and eventually shuddered his way through a powerful orgasm. He rested his head against Spencer's thigh as he tried to regain his breath and was vaguely aware of fingers stroking gently through his hair. It was a good few minutes before the urgency of the situation overrode Aaron's desire to curl up with his lover and sleep. But, eventually, he got up. Smiling at Spencer, he tugged his hand from his pants and saw the mess. He made to walk over to his desk to pick up a tissue when Spencer grabbed his wrist, pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked a large drop of come from his finger; never once breaking eye contact. Aaron groaned deeply as his lover cleaned all the semen from his hand and kissed the palm.

"God." Aaron breathed. Smiling when Spencer smirked smugly. "I'm definetely gonna have to talk to strauss about a more relaxed dress code.


End file.
